Carry On and Suck It
by Cassandra Jeans
Summary: With the apocalypse looming on the horizon, Dean Winchester decides that he has long-earned a vacation. So he and his brother Sam end up in Santa Barbara where they eventually team-up with an unlikely duo: Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster. With the four of them, crazy shenanigans are bound to ensue and oh, yeah, saving the world.


_There's a town on the coast, on the path of Father Serra…_

A black '67 Chevy Impala roared down the streets of beautiful Santa Barbara, California, the murder capital of the world, according to some. It came to a stop in a small parking lot near the pier. The bright blue ocean and the smell of the salty air hit them like a ton of bricks as they somehow managed a prime parking spot next to a vehicle that resembled a blueberry. Dean couldn't resist mocking it.

"Sam, look at this joke," Dean scoffed pointing the vehicle out to his brother.

Sam just nodded his head, not actually agreeing with his brother, and asked. "Tell me again what we're doing here, Dean?"

Dean sighed overdramatically. "With all this apocalypse crap going on, I think we deserve a damn vacation."

"Now? Seriously?" Sam blinked slowly in disbelief.

In response, Dean rolled his eyes and looked at his brother incredulously. "Yes, _now_, Sammy. Fair's fair and I deserve a vacation. _We_ deserve a friggin' vacation. Is that really so much to ask? For once in our lives?" Dean paused, but didn't give Sam enough time to respond. "I'll answer for you. No! It's not."

Before Sam could say anything, Dean opened the driver's door and slid out of the car. He stretched his arms high above him and then behind him. They had stopped only for gas and food since they left Alliance, Nebraska and that Jesse, Antichrist, kid. Yes, they really could use a vacation after that one. Screw Castiel. Screw Michael. Screw Lucifer. Screw the apocalypse. Nothing was going to ruin this vacation.

Sam slipped out of the car and leaned against it to stretch. He was even taller than Dean and the cramped quarters didn't do him any favors either. "So, uh, how did you choose Santa Barbara?"

Dean shrugged. "Threw a dart at a map."

"No, seriously. How did you choose?"

"Seriously, dude. I threw a dart at a map. Screw fate. Screw destiny. I say we just throw darts or flip coins."

Sam just nodded his head. "So, uh, what do you have in mind for this, uh, vacation?"

"Nothing. That's the beauty of it. No plans to follow, Sammy. If want a beer? I get a beer. I want to go skinny-dipping in the Pacific, I go skinny-dipping in the Pacific."

"Oh, gross, dude," Sam groaned, his face contorting in disgust over the mental picture Dean had left him with.

Dean just grinned. He walked over and patted his brother on the shoulder. "C'mon, Sammy. Let's have us a look."

Sam squirmed away from his brother's grasp but walked beside his brother on the pavement toward the pier which was packed with people. They walked past a guy selling pineapples and a guy selling hotdogs from a cart. The pineapple guy was very persistent and followed after them, but Dean ended up shoving the guy over the railing and into the water. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice what happened.

When they came to the end of the dock, Dean stopped. "Take it in, Sammy. Take it in."

Sam closed his eyes. He leaned his head back and threw his arms out outstretched. Dean looked at his brother in horror. "Dude, if you say you're the king of the world, I'm leaving you here."

Sam chuckled and opened his eyes. "So, that's done. Now what?" It was clear that Sam didn't quite agree with Dean's desire for a vacation. They had work to do and Sam knew it. Dean knew it too, but he was in one of those moods.

Before Dean could answer Sam's question, a high-pitched wailing echoed in the distance. The word ghost was quite clear despite the screams. The Winchester brothers looked at each other. "So much for a vacation," Dean muttered. The boys then took off in a sprint down the pier.

Their long legs quickly carried them past the couples making out or holding hands and those gazing out onto the mesmerizing waters of the Pacific. They came to a stop at the end of the pier when another set of screams was unleashed. "That way!" Sam said pointing in the direction of a building with the word _Psych_ painted on the window.

Dean nodded his head and the boys headed in that direction. When the boys reached the door to the building, they pulled their guns from where they kept them safely tucked in their jeans. Sam looked at Dean and nodded his head. Sam opened the door and Dean led them inside. They were greeted by another wail.

The gigantic brothers quickly ran to where it seemed the screams were coming from. They were shocked to find two grown men sitting in front of a television with a bowl of popcorn between them. "What the hell?" Dean muttered.

The two men heard them. Without even bothering to look at the Winchester brothers, the two men began screaming. Much louder and high-pitched than the last few screams. The one dressed in sleek business attire threw the bowl of popcorn at Sam, but Sam easily dodged it.

"What kind of monsters do you think you are interrupting _Ghostbusters_!" the man with good hair, dressed in a green polo shirt and jeans, shouted shaking his finger at Sam and Dean. "Did you at least bring the pineapple?"

Sam looked over at Dean in confusion.

"No? Gus, they forgot the pineapple."

"Shawn, they're armed. With guns. This probably is not the best time to yell at them. Or talk about pineapple."

"Says the guy that threw a popcorn bowl to defend himself...against guns."

"My hand twitched Shawny-boy. I couldn't control it."

"Shut up!" Dean shouted, still holding his gun up. Shawn and Gus looked at each other in fright. "Someone tell me what the hell is going on. Now."

Shawn said, "I believe you are breaking and entering."

"They didn't break anything, Shawn. And it's business hours so they're legally allowed to enter. Try again." Gus then looked at Sam. "I was pre-pre-law."

Sam shook his head and then lowered his weapon, putting it back in his pants. He held his hands up to show them that he was unarmed. "How about we start with why you were screaming about ghosts."

"It's tradition," Shawn said nonchalantly.

"Every time a ghost comes on screen, we see who can scream the loudest. The winner gets a point." Gus then pointed to a whiteboard on the wall marked _Shawn_ and _Gus_ with tally marks beneath it. Gus was winning. For now.

"So, no ghosts?" Dean asked.

"C'mon, son," Shawn scoffed.

Dean muttered under his breath and lowered his weapon.

"Not that we're no longer in a Mexican standoff, who are you two? Moose and Squirrel?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, I'm pretty sure that wasn't a Mexican standoff."

Shawn shrugged. "I've heard it both ways."

"No, you haven't, Shawn."

"Do you two ever shut up?" Dean interrupted rather grumpily.

"That would be negatory," Shawn retorted.

"You do realize I have a gun, right?"

"I have two of them." Shawn then pathetically attempted to flex his arm muscles. "Welcome to the gun show."

Dean stared at the man in front of him in disbelief. Seeing that they weren't getting anywhere, Sam stepped in. "Sorry about the interruption," Sam said. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We thought you were in trouble and we came to help."

"You still should have brought some pineapple," Shawn told him. "It's the least you could have done."

"How about we go buy you some pineapple for all the trouble," Sam suggested.

Shawn and Gus looked at each other and nodded. "Kevin is selling pineapples on the pier," Gus said. "We keep him in business."

"You know what they say, a pineapple a day keeps the doctor away," Shawn chuckled.

"That's not what they say, Shawn. It's an apple."

"I've heard it both ways."

Sam chuckled awkwardly. "Uh, I don't think Kevin is selling right now. He had a little bit of an accident."

Shawn and Gus looked at Sam wide-eyed, waiting for an explanation.

"Dean shoved him off the pier."

"KEVIN!" Shawn and Gus shouted simultaneously, mimicking the mom's voice from _Home Alone_ (1 and 2 that is. Not the third one where they magically have a new kid)

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam throwing him under the bus. This vacation was already becoming his worst idea yet. If there was a God, Dean was certain that he was messing with them by introducing them to these two fools. What he didn't know was that somehow, these two goofballs would be integral in helping them avert the end of the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first venture into non-OC fanfiction. I know it's not the best, but it entertained me and I enjoyed writing it, so that's what matters. If you're a fan of OC fanfics, I have plenty of them on my January Lily account. Thanks for taking the time to read this! :)**


End file.
